


Sinful Guilt

by GayestLesbian



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayestLesbian/pseuds/GayestLesbian
Summary: Remember The Morning After episode where it was revealed that Paula and Ben kissed? This is my take on what happened during that scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I got this idea the other day when I was rewatching The Morning After episode. I looked an I didn't know if anyone had written about what could have happened in this scene so I decided to write about it. This is AU, most likely, and will probably only be a two shot. I'll have the next chapter posted this afternoon or this evening.

****Paula gently placed her hands on her lips as a feeling of guilt came over her.

She knew she shouldn't have done it but it felt so good at a time her life was falling apart. Now Glenn was in the hospital with a torn ACL. She felt as if God were punishing her.

She closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to the memory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final part of the story. It;s just my take on what might have happened but it's possibly AU because I don't think they did anything but kiss but who knows. This is just a result from boredom and my imagination. Anyway, tell me if I should continue it.

Paula Carlin was sitting in her car, tears streaming down her face. Everything in her life seemed to be falling apart. Her marriage was failing, her daughter was drifting away from her, that didn't help matters when she had slapped Spencer. All the dreams she had imagined for her future were slowly burning as her world was crashing.

Tap Tap Tap

Paula was broken out of her thoughts as her head snapped around to look at who was tapping on her window. It was Ben.

She would be lying if she had said the past couple of months, she hadn't had a crush on him. When they knew each other in Medical School, she knew he had a crush on her but she was so in love with Arthur that she pushed any feelings she had aside but ever since she saw him again, she had felt those feelings bubbling back up to the surface.

She wiped the tears from her face and unlocked her door and waved for Ben to come in. Ben gave a sad smile and opened the door stepping into the passenger seat, closing the door behind him.

Hey, I was walking out to my car when I saw you. Are you ok?"

Paula broke down and Ben wrapped his arm around her. She looked over at him and he pulled her into a hug. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair as he whispered comforting words into her ear.

Ben had a huge crush on her. He would be lying if he said that she wasn't the woman of his dreams. He thought she was beautiful and funny. Smart too and he definitely found that attractive. She hadn't aged much since college and even though she had two kids, she didn't look like she had any kids.

Ben held her for a few minutes until he heard her cries soften. "Paula?"

Paula slowly pulled back only a few inches. She brushed her fingers across his cheek and looked down at his lips.

He could feel her breath on his lips pulling her towards them. He knew he wanted to her and now it was his time to make his move.

He slowly moved his face in and kissed her lips, tasting the intoxicating taste of her mouth. He felt her wrapping her hand around his neck pulling him closer as she gently stroked the back of his hair.

He scooted closer to her while stroking her hair. He then moved his hands down to her shoulders, breathing in her intoxicating smell. He wrapped his arms pulling her closer, gently stroking her back.

Paula knew this was wrong but she needed to forget what was going on in her life. She wanted to escape and this seemed the only way. She wanted to be comforted and this is what he was offering.

Ben slowly separated their lips and kissed her jawline then looked in her eyes. "Paula. I've always liked you. I've always wanted you since the first time I saw you in class."

Paula didn't respond. "She just put her finger on his lips then moved her hands on his cheeks, pulling her closer to him again.

He captured her lips in a slow and sensual kiss. He knew what he wanted and he was prepared to get it. He then moved his lips down her jawline and moved down her neck. Paula moaned as he found her pulse point and gently sucked on it.

Ben pulled away and stepped into the back seat and helped Paula get in the back. He placed his lips back upon hers as he pulled her close to him, feeling her body on his. He gently sucked on her bottom lip then ran his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once it was granted, their tongues dueled together. He gently pushed her down into a lying position and laid on top of her.

Paula reached for his shirt and slowly took it off while splaying her fingers over his chest, feeling more intoxicated with him, forgetting the rest of the world.

Ben kissed her neck and unbuttoned her blouse, slowly pushing it off her shoulders. He slowly moved down and kissed her across her shoulders and then on the tops of her breasts. He took off her bra licked between her breasts. Paula moaned as he closed his mouth on one of her harder nipples and massaged the other breasts with his hand. He then moved to her other breasts and continued nippling and giving the same attention. He unbuckled his pants and kissed them off ass he continued to suck on her breasts.

Paula ran her hands through his hair then ran her hands down his back. She felt him move down and kiss her abdomen and move his hands from her breasts, down her body, to her pants. He slowly undid them and took them off.

He gently bit her hips as he rubbed his legs up her legs. He then moved down and kissed up her inner thighs. He then slid her underwear down and slowly kissed her back up her body. He pulled down his underwear and looked in her eyes.

She pulled him into a kiss. She needed him. She kissed him passionately letting him know what she needed. She moaned loudly as she felt him gently into her, slowly building up a rhythm. He went back down to her breasts and slowly licked each one, furthering driving her further into her arousal.

Ben was finally getting the girl but there was a sinking dread in his stomach that the last time. He went back up and opened his mouth to say something when he felt Paula put her hands on his bottom and push him further in.

He moaned her name as he continued to move in her. He squeezed her bottom as she continued to moan loudly. He pulled her up she that she could look at him as he continued to move inside her. He crashed her lips together as their breathing became heavier. After few more seconds, Paula buried her face in his neck as he felt her tense up. The thought of her being so turned on caused them to moan loudly together as they climaxed.

Paula collapsed with Ben on top of her and he heard her say one last thing before she went into blackness, "I love you Paula, please stay with me."


End file.
